All Roads Lead Home
by Fawnleap
Summary: Bailey is a 14 year old girl.Her father is Gale Hawthorne. She knows the woman she calls isn't her true mom but will she find her birth mother on a trip to district 12 while she is on the Victors Tour?
1. A swim and the the news

Rocks hit against my bedroom window, waking me up from my peaceful sleep. I groan as I roll over and walk to the window pull it up. "You know that's what people in love movies do." I laugh looking down at her best friend, Johney. "Well then come down and kiss your prince!" he yells. I laughed. "In your dreams!" I yell back stepping out of the window and carefully climbing down to the ground. "So where you going kiss me?" he grins as she reached the ground. "Never." I say, and punch him in the shoulder. "Oww!" he says holding his shoulder, acting as if it hurt. "Yeah right." I say, rolling my eyes. Johney grins. "You got me!" he laughs throwing his arms up. "What do you want?" I ask. "You want to go to the beach?" Johney asks. I nod. "Then let's go." Johney says running off. I sigh and raced off after him.

Finally they got to the beach. Johney wads into the water and he tosses off his shirt throwing it onto the beach. I roll my eyes as Johney divvied into the water. "Having fun?" I call out to him. "Yeah, you should come join me!" He shouts reaching the surface of the water. Water droplets fell from with brown hair as his freckled face was pulled back in a grin. I shake my head. "Nah, I'm good." I smirked. "Bailey, don't make me come up there and get you." He says putting his hand on his hips. "Just try." I laugh. He narrows his eyes and walks towards the beach. Once he gets onto the sand he runs towards me. I start running but I'm not fast enough. He easily catches up to me and grabs me gently around the shoulders. I yell slightly but he picks me up and throws me into the water laughing. I resurface and look at him with narrowed eyes. "You jerk!" I scream at him. He grins and wads in next to be. "What?" he smirks. For a minute I get lost in his eyes. "What?" he chuckles. "Nothing." I smile at him.

It wasn't a surprise that almost every girl in the school wanted Johney. His father was Finnick Odair and his mother was Annie Cresta. He had received his mother's dark brown hair but he had his father's tan skin, incredible sea green eyes. But Johney was also athletic and muscular like his father and very charming and he often flirted with the girls around the school just because he could.

"No, you were staring." Johney says with an amused look in his eyes. "No I wasn't." I say. "Yes you were." Johney chuckles. "Why would I stare at you?" I ask him. "Cause I amazing and you know it." He grins. I roll my eyes. "Maybe you caught your mother's habit of looking at other men." He says. That hurts.

"Not funny! You know that's not my mother!" I exclaim with pain as I walk away, only to be stopped by Johney's arms.

"But what if she is?" he asks turning me to face him.

"Were nothing alike." I say.

"You don't have to be alike to be family." He says looking in my eyes.

"I know but, I was supposed to be born before they got together." I say and cuddle into his strong arms. He stokes my hair. "I know." He sighs.

"But if that's true then who is your mother?" he asks pulling me away to look in my eyes.

"I don't know." I say. He rubs my back gently. "You ok?" he asks me. I nod slowly. "I think so." I say. "You better be." He grins at me. I smile back. "I want to go back home. I say. He nods.

We walk back to the beach and Johney grabs his shirt and pulls it on. We walk back to my house quietly. I invite him in and he agrees. As I walk in I see my father, sister, and my mother sitting down on the couch. "Is something wrong?" I ask them as I walk into the room. "Besides the fact that I came to wake you up and you weren't there.." my mother starts only to be cut off my father. "Candy, enough." He says. "No Gale! When I go to wake up our daughter I expect her to be there!" my mother yells at dad. "She was with Johney, she's fine!" he snaps at her. She pauses but nods. "Your right." She sighs.

"Anyways, nothing is wrong it's just the victors tour is back and this time we all have to go." My mother says with a smile. The victors tour is when the remaining victors from the Hunger Games gather around in a district. People get to ask them questions about the Hunger Games and what it was like and the schools take some of the children there to learn about the Hunger Games. Since so little of the victors do remain, the victor children have to go to the victors tour, and mom was the daughter of a victor that was killed by the capital during the revolution so she has to go every year. Usually father and I get out of going but looks like we have to go this year based off of the face dad has. "Where is it?" I ask. My mother smiles. "It's district twelve, so it'll be good for you girls, learn about were your father grew up in." She smiles but father isn't. He hasn't been back since the end of the war so why would he want to now? I didn't know why any one would want to go to district twelve since it was a poor, little district.

"Well looks like I'll be seeing you guys soon." Johney laughed. That's right. Johny goes to the victors tour because he was Finnick's son and Annie has to go but never can find a baby-sitter, not that it mattered since being the only child of Finnick Odair, he was required to go.

When my mother and my sister, Tally, go upstairs and Johney leaves, I go and sit next to dad. "Maybe it won't be too bad." I say. I grew up there, sweetie, I have memories there, you don't." he sighs. I nod and hug him. He hugs me back and kisses me on top of the head. "you should go pack or else your mother will." Dad finally says after a while. I nod and run upstairs and into my room to start packing


	2. History of the Hunger Games

It had been a whole week since mom had said we all had to go on the Victors Tour. I was now at the train station. Well it was more of a private train station because only the victors from the Hunger Games were allowed to ride on the trains.

"Relax, the Victors Tour isn't that bad." Johney whispers into my ear.

"Yeah right." I grumble under my breath.

"It's not." He says and then he lowers his voice so only I could hear. "You are going back to the district your father was raised in, maybe you'll find your mother."

I look at him. "For a being a boy, you're pretty smart." I say grinning at the end.

"And I'm also the man of your dreams." He says dramatically folding his hands over his chest.

"More like in your dreams." I say rolling my eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"Well…" he says.

My eyes get wide and I hit him with my bag. "I BETTER NOT BE!" I exclaim.

"Relax, you're not, yet." He says.

I roll my eyes. "You're weird."

He grins. Johney may be my best friend, but he was a dork, but I loved him.

My dad taps me on the shoulder and points to the train the pulled up. My mother was boarding it and Annie was right after her. I nod and walk towards the train.

As I walk in I look around the train. It wasn't like the other trains but this one is larger and longer. I blink as I look around.

"It used to be a Capital train." Annie tells me. "Well, all the trains are based off of the Capital's trains but this train was called a tribute train. I believe this one is the train District twelve's tributes had to travel in."

Hearing that my father cusses under his breath. I look at Annie, since I trust her more about the Hunger Games then my mother because she was part of it and my mother was not.

"He had a friend in district twelve that rode this train." Annie explains.

I nod. "He didn't come back?" I ask her.

"You'll learn about his friend if you read your history book." Annie tells me.

I frown but nod.

"I'll take the children to their bunkers." Annie tells everybody. Mom and dad nod. Annie leads us away. Johney stays next to her and talks quietly. Tally walks with her arms folded behind her back after Annie, while I talk to Jade and Hunter. Jade was a close friend of mine even though she was girly. Hunter who was her brother was the exact opposite of Jade. Hunter surprisingly enough loved to hunt. Hunter had bright red hair and beautiful crystal green eyes.

He and Johney were also close friends. Both of their fathers had been in the Hunger Games. Hunter was 16 and Johney was 15. I though, was 14. Johney never knew his father but Hunter did. Barely, but he got to meet him. Since Johney and Hunter spent so much time together, they were known as the Hunger Game twins. It wasn't really funny.

Jade was 12 but she was really nice. She was Hunter's half-sister. They had the same mother but different fathers. I had been friends with Johney for ages and I had been friends with Hunter for a while but for about five years I had a huge crush on Hunter.

"Bailey, are you excited to be going, I am!" Jade squeaked.

"Uhh no not really." I tell her.

"Don't worry, I never want to go but I have to." Hunter sighed in his deep voice. Oh my did he have a deep voice.

"You should be, we'll be able to meet our cousins!" Tally exclaimed at me. More like my cousins, your fake cousins.

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool." I shrug.

Hunter nudges me with his shoulder. "You know it would be." He says smiling at me.

Oh my, his smile was so cute. I love this boy too much! I smile. "Yeah it would be."

He chuckles and turns away.

"Well, Tally, I tough you might this room." Annie says and points to a door. Tally nods and walks in.

We walk a few feet down and their came another door. Annie pauses and smiles slightly.

"You'll end up getting that room, because I doubt Jade's going to want the female tribute room." Hunter whispers in my ears. I chuckle and nod.

"Bailey, you'll get this room, it was already decided by us adults." Annie chuckles pointing at a small door.

I nod and walk into the room but not before I hear that Hunter gets the room across from me. Perfect. I walk into the room. There is a large bed in the middle and a personal bathroom at one side. I sigh and start unpacking.

Right after I finish I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to see my dad. I step out of the way to let him in.

"How are you settling in?" he asks me.

"Good."

"Good." He pauses. "You should start studying for that test when you get back."

"I would but, the Hunger Games are a difficult subject." I sigh and pause. "I just can't get it." I say.

"Well, Annie's the next room over to you and Hunter is across the hall, and Johney is two bedrooms down." He says

I nod and hug him. He hugs me back. "I love you dad." I say and he says it back to me.

After he leaves I sigh and grab my history book and walk across the hall and knock on Hunter's door nervously. He opens the door and raises his eyebrow at me.

"Dad's making me study for a test and I can't really seem to get the Hunger Games down." I say, hoping that my voice doesn't seem nervous.

He nods and opens the door for me to come in. I step into the room to find it's just like my bedroom. He flops down on the bed. He looks at me and pats next to him for me to do the same. I down next to him and open my history book to where I ended last. Which is far behind were the other students were because I just couldn't seem to comprehend any of it.

"Your behind aren't you?" Hunter asks me.

I nod.

"Ok well, what do you know?" He asks me.

"District thirteen fought against the Capital and was bombed.." I start only to be caught off my Hunter.

"What type of bomb?" he asks me.

"Nuclear." I say.

He nods. "Continue."

"After the Capital bombed district thirteen, they made up the Hunger Games. In the Hunger Games two tributes, a boy and girl, from each district were chosen to compete in a fight with the other tribute until one was left alive." I say.

"That's all?" he asks me.

"Pretty much.." I sigh.

"We have a long way to go." He sighs. "Anyway, each tribute got to spend a little time with someone who was a friends or family. Other people could also volunteer as tribute. In district one, two, three, and four this happened a lot. They were also known as career tributes in district twelve. The tributes all have a week to train for the games begin. The tributes were often feed very well before the games. Every tribute has to wear a custom that represents their district when they first get to the Capital and were carried in horse- drawn carriages across the Capital's main square. They also had to have an interview with Ceaser Flickerman. At the end of the week, they would be put in a room and preform in front of the Game Makers. The Game Makers would give them a score .The higher the score, the more sponsors but, the higher the score, the more likely they will be targeted first. Sponsors gave money so the tribute's mentor will be able to send gifts to the tributes. That's the basics of the Hunger Games." Hunter tells me..

"Yet that so much information, you know a lot about the Hunger Games." I say.

He chuckles. "That's why I'm here, to educate people about the Hunger Games even though I was never in it." He says.

"I know." I say.

"Well, let's start with the dead tributes, which one?"

"Finnick"

He grins "I thought you'd say that." And with that he turns the pages in the book to a section in the chapter called _"Finnick Odair."_

"Well start reading." He tells me. I nod.

_**Finnick Odair was the boy tribute for District Four in the 65**__**th**__** Hunger Game. He was fourteen when he was reaped. He won the games with a trident and a woven net. The trident, which was giving as a gift, is also the most expensive gifts ever in the Hunger Games. He was born and raised in District Four. Once he won, of course, he mentored other tributes. Including his future wife, Annie Cresta, during the 70**__**th**__** Hunger Games. Finnick was sold to wealthy people in the Capital after he won by President Snow. In exchange for being sold, the people told him secrets as a payment. He learned many secrets about President Snow. Finnick, being part of the Rebel's group, eventually told all the secrets he had learned on television. Later Finnick married Annie Cresta. They had a son named Johney Odair, but sadly Finnick died before he could meet him. Finnick died from Lizard Mutations that were programed to kill Katniss Everdean. Katniss tried to save him but failed. Finnick was twenty-four when he was killed.**_

"Huh." I say.

Hunter nods. "Sad how he died. I'd have you read Katniss's story but we'll save a another time."

I nod.

"Lets keep reading."

Soon I know all the dead victors and memorized everything about the important victors. We saved the alive tributes for me to meet. I fold up my book and walk back to my room.

I find a pair of pajamas and a two towels and walk into the bathroom I take a slower and go to bed.


	3. Breakfast

I yawn as my dad shakes me awake.

"What do you want!" I mumble my eyes still closed.

"Your mother wants you to get up since were in twelve." He tells me.

"We are?" I say blinking my eyes at him.

He chuckles. "Yes we are."

I sigh and get out of the bed.

"Love you dad." I manage to say to him before he walks out the door.

He pauses and I can tell he's smiling. "Love you too Bay." He says using his nickname for me.

My full name was Bailey Catnip Hawthorne. My sister's name though was Tally Jill Kelpweed. Funny, we're supposed to me full sisters and we don't even have the same last name. My mother was Candy Lee Fickleberry. My parents aren't even married just live togeather. There were times I wondered if they were going out with other people even. It was weird.

The only reason anyone would think I was my mom's daughter was my two blond curls. Both curls were on either side of my bangs…almost as if made that way. But other than my blond curls I looked like my father completely. Black hair, brown eyes, olive skin…you name it.

I was slightly weird knowing that Mom wasn't my real mom. Or knowing that Tally thought we we're full sisters….

I stretch and change into a dark grey shirt and faded blue jeans and walk out of the room and into the dining room.

I sit next to dad, seeing it is the only seat open besides the one across the table that was no doubt already being used based on the food piled up on it. Johney sat next to me, Tally sitting next to him, and Mom sat next to Dad. I sat by Dad, Annie sat next to Dad, Hunter sat next to her and then there was the empty seat. No doubt it was Jade's seat.

Jade walks in the room. "Is this fine?" She sighs, clearly annoyed.

Annie looked at dad who just simply looked over Jade and nodded.

"Finally" Jade grumbles sitting down.

I just ignore her comment as I start eating.

"Where are we staying?" I ask my dad after breakfast.

"We're staying with Posy but your mom and Tally are staying in the victor's village." He says.

I nod.

"Posy tells me that her kids are eager to see you two." Dad says softly.

"Wait…kids?" I say looking at him confused. "I thought she was young!" I exclaim.

Dad chuckles softly. "Well, she takes care of one kid but she was also talking about Rory and Vick's kids." He says chuckling softly.

"Oh…" I say.

"When will we meet them!" Tally said happily.

"Soon Tally." Mother says softly. "Now eat your breakfast, you too Bailey."

Bailey, that's what she calls me. Never Bay or Lee, but Bailey. I didn't mind really but I've always had a nickname besides with her.

To Dad and Johney, I was Bay, to Tally I was Lee, to Hunter I was Catnip, to Jade I was Skittles, I guess that was some type of candy they use to have before Panam. But anyway, to mom I was Bailey or Bailey Hawthorne when she got mad at me…Never Bailey Catnip because that just won't sound right when someone's mad…she use to try calling me that but I would just break down laughing when I was little.

I only nod to her and finish eating my breakfast

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating...*Sigh*... well has anyone heard of One Direction? I freaking love them! Which one do you guys like the best? I like them all but Niall is SO cute! and so is Harry (Yes both i think their cute and their personalitys are cute :P)<p> 


	4. Trevor

"GALE!" I saw a women exclaim with a wide grin as my dad and her raced towards eachother.

I saw them hug tightly as I turned to mom. "Who is she?"

She laughed. "Your Aunt Posy." She said with an amused expression.

"Oh." I said and Tally grinned wide.

"Bailey?" Posy asked looking at me. I nodded and she grinned.

"Oh my! Last time I saw you, you were just a tiny little baby!" She exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you." I blushed.

"No I suppose you don't since I never did visit you in district 2.." She trailed off.

I shrugged.

Suddenly a boy with dark hair came racing through the crowd of people knocking over a small child.

"TREVOR!" Posy turned around yelling loudly at the boy.

The boy stopped and turned around to Posy.

"Sorry Posy." He mumbled.

"You should be." She said harshly. "Now go back to your parents and help that child up." She said pointing to the little child. He helped him and up and then ran off in the other direction.

"Who was that?" Dad asked looking at Posy.

"Trevor, Peeta's kid." She shrugged.

"Oh." He said, but I could hear the icyness

"Well now this is the house we will be living in for a few day, you can stay here too Bailey." My mother said.

"No, I'll stay with dad." I said but smiled at her.

"Ok if you want to." She shrugged.

"Yeah but it's nice here." I said looking around the house. "A lot better then the other houses.." I mumbled to myself.

"That's because this is in the victor's village." Tally laughed pushing me slightly.

"Yeah so?" I shrugged.

"Wow Lee, you really need to read about the Hunger Games." She shook her head sighing.

"The victor's village is the place where all the victors live, But only three victors live here now since the last 25 Hunger Games." Dad said. "They made the house extra nice for the victors.

"Who are they?" Tally asked

"Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta." He said.

"Isn't Katniss and Peeta super famous?" Tally asked in awe.

"Yeah, they both one won the same year." Gale mumbled softly.

"They're my favorite couple." Tally giggled.

"Not that they get along anymore." Johney laughed.

"They don't?" Tally frowned.

"No." he laughed.

"Some aren't even sure that Peeta's kids are Katniss's kids." Hunter snickered.

"Thanks for helping." I sighed as I opened the book again.

Hunter laughed. "Yeah well Hunger Games are fifty percent of you final grade." He shrugged.

"I don't know why we have to learn about them." I Groaned. He laughed.

"You want to meet them instead?" He asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Come on." He got up and I followed him.

We walked to another house in the victor's village.

Hunter knocked on the door and Trevor, the boy from before opened the door.

"Hey Hunter." He waved and looked over to me.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"Bailey Hawethorn, Gale's daughter, can we come in?" He asked.

"Yeah but Katniss and dad are fighting again and if she says she's related to Gale, she'll be kicked out for sure."

"Yeah, I figured they would kick her out."

"Katniss wouldn't but you know dad."

"Yeah."

"DAD! HUNTER"S HERE!" Trevor yelled and the loud voices stopped instantly and a man and women came out around the corner.

"Hello." The man said while the women smiled softly at me and Hunter.

"Hello Katniss, Peeta." Hunter smiled at them and they smiled back

"Hunter, what brings you here?" Peeta asked

"Well my friend here Bailey Evergreen, is really bad at studying for her Hunger Games test, so I was kind of wondering if you could teach her about you." Hunter said.

"Of course!" Peeta grinned. "How about we go to the kitchen yeah?" He said before just walking towards the kitchen.

Katniss leaned down and hissed softly so Peeta couldn't hear. "She's Gale's kid isn't she?"

Hunter smiled at her. "How on earth did you know?"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Don't mention anything about your family around here ok?" She said looking at me. "Peeta and Gale never got along."

"Yeah, my whole life I've heard about how bad Gale is." Trevor growled softly. I looked over him and for the first time relised that he looked nothing like Peeta. He looked like Katniss… more of a mix of fetures from Katniss and... Gale.

* * *

><p>I'm sooooooooo sorry guys... life got busy and i'd read your comments and say 'I'll write the next chapter' and then i ended up not liking the strt at ALL and then when I'd sit down to write for fun i just didn't think to write this story but i'm hopefully going to upload a new chapter tonoght or tomorrow. I know it's short, it would have been longer but i wrote the gale part at the end and i wanted to stop right there...<p> 


	5. Meeting Katniss and Peeta

I looked at him from the side of my eye. I tried desperately to shake the feeling of his resemblance to my father. He had the same olive skin, dark eyes, and dark hair my father did but Katniss had all those things too. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Of course he wasn't related to my father in any way. He picked all those things up from Katniss didn't he?

I couldn't even answer my own question before I was sat down across from Katniss and Peeta.

"So, what do you know about us?" Peeta asked me.

"Uhmm you were in the Hunger Games, and won the same year." I said.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Do you know what district we're from?" Katniss chuckled softly.

"12?" I said unsure.

She nodded. "Do you know how we won the same year?"

"No…"

"We faked a romance, that turned around to become real. At the end, they tried to make one of us die until we were both going to eat berries that would kill us and they let us both live." Katniss said softly.

"Oh."

She nodded and then a small blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes ran into the room.

"I heard you guys talking about the Hunger Games." She said pouting out her lips.

"Not anymore we're not." Peeta said softly and held out his arms for her to climb in. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and kissed her hair softly. "This is Lola, my daughter." He explained to me.

"Hi." I waved at her and she waved back. She couldn't be seven at the most. I wasn't surprised she was Peeta's kid, considering she looked exactly like him. But what did shook me a little is Trevor didn't even look the slightest related. Heck she didn't even look like Katniss at all.

"I don't know why you protect her from it so much! She's going to have to grow up knowing it." Trevor snorted.

"Unlike you, she needs to be a little more sheltered then you." Peeta snapped at him.

"It gives me nightmares." Lola said.

"And you think mom and dad don't get them?" Trevor said voice harsh, then he softed it tons with the next thing he said, "You'll have to learn about it Lo, you have to get over this fear. It's not ever going to happen again."

"How do you know?" She said sliding off Peeta's lap and onto the chair next to Trevors.

"Remember how they got rid of the Games the first time? None of these people are dead and I'm sure they're teaching that to their kids so do you really think they're going to let the capital take power again and start the Games?" He said softly.

She shook her head and turned to me. "Who's this?"

"My friend, Bailey Evergreen." Hunter said to her.

"Hi." Lola grinned at me.

"Hello."

I walked next to Hunter as we walked through the district. "They seemed nice…" I said.

"Katniss is and Peeta will be until he finds out who your father is and then he'll want nothing to do with you or let you have anything to do with his family."

"Why?"

"Ask your dad, it's not my place to tell you." He said softly.

"Oh ok." I said.

"Well, see ya." He said giving me a quick hug and then walking away, back towards the victor's village.

I walked inside quietly to see my dad and Posy sitting at the table talking. My dad looked happy.

"Bay! How was your studying?" Dad asked me.

"We didn't study much." I grumbled.

He gave me a curious look.

"Well why not?"

"Well, Hunter took me to see Katniss and Peeta and I guess their kid, Lola doesn't like talking about the Hunger Games.

"You were at Peeta and Katniss's?" I could visibly see him straightened.

"Yeah…" I said.

"You're not aloud to go there ever again understand?" He said.

"But…" I started but he but me off.

"DO you understand?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Good." He sighed out on relief.

"Yeah. Where I'm I sleeping?" I yawned. Dad smiled at me. "This way." He said before dragging me off to a room.

"We have to share." He said.

"Ok." I said and flopped down on one of the two mattresses.

"I love Bailey." He said stopping at the door and turning around.

"I love you too dad."

He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hey Johney. I smiled at him. I was currently curled up on the chair in his room that he had in the house that Annie and him were staying.

"What do you want?" He groaned. I smiled. He knew me so well.

"Do you know of my dad not liking Katniss and Peeta?" I asked.

He frowned. "Well, I heard he and Katniss use to get along great, heck they pretended to be cousins after she came back from the Hunger Games but he and Peeta never got along why?"

"Hunter took me over there and now I'm not aloud over there…"

"Oh. Just him looking out for you. You know, he loves you a lot Bailey right? I mean a lot." Johney said looking at me.

"Yeah I know, I love him too. He's my dad."

He smiled at me. "What were you two even doing at Katniss's house?"

"I was trying to learn about the Hunger Games but it didn't get far because Lola came in."

"Oh yes, Lola and her scared of the Hunger Games."

"She and Trevor look nothing alike…" I said hoping he'd pick up my meaning.

Of course he did. "Oh, that's because rumors are going around that she's not Katniss's. And Katniss was stuck in that house the whole pregnancy and nobody believes Trevor's Peeta's."

"I see." I said softly.

"Yeah. Why you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"You caught on he looks Katniss and your dad didn't you?" He smirked.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Excided for tomorrow?"

"What's that?" I asked confused.

He sighed and looked at me. "The start of the questions time." He said.

"Oh… I guess." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

><p>guest: i updated!<p> 


	6. Always

**_Hunter's P.O.V_**

I slip the black coat over my shoulders. That's when the knock sounded on the door. "Are you about done?" My mother asks me.

"Yeah, I'm done." I say and she opens the door.

"Well don't you look just amazing?" She says, smiling at me. I shrug. "Ready?"

"Why do I have to do this?" I sigh and she walks over and wraps her arms around me.

"Because your dad can't." She whispers. "I know." I whisper back.

"Now come on. Can't be late." She says.

"Yeah, I know. They get mad if your late." I sigh.

"Your father would be proud of you." She says.

"Why? Because I have to answer stupid questions about the Hunger Games?" I spat.

She smiles. "No because he just would be proud of you."

(next scene)

I sit next to Hunter as people line up, ready to ask questions. "We could ditch this you know? Go run into the woods." Hunter whispers to me.

"No. They'd kill us for sure." I laugh softly.

"Not if we run fast enough."

"I meant when we got back." I say.

"Whatever." He laughs.

Right after that a women with blonde hair walks up to me. "You're Finnick's son right?" She asks.

"Yeah. My name's Johney though."

"Oh. I always loved Finnick. So cute. I'm Tanny. I was from the capital." She says.

"Oh." I say.

"Yeah, well bye!" She says and steps away

"Kill me now please!" I hiss to Hunter who laughs.

(next scene)

"Finally it's over." I groan as I help put things away.

"Don't like the questions?" Katniss laughs.

"Well they ask me stuff I don't even know how to answer like 'like how did your dad die?' Why would you ask that?" I groan and she laughs.

"That's terrible." She says.

"Tell me about it." I say and look up to see behind her Bailey helping Hunter. Bailey looks over and waves at me. I wave back.

"So she's Gale's daughter?" Katniss asks me quietly.

"Yeah." I say.

"She looks like him." She says before going back to work.

(next scene)

"So we're done?" Bailey asks.

"We're done? I didn't see you answering questions!" I laugh.

"But I helped but the food, chairs and stuff away!" She defends herself.

I laugh. "I guess you did do that…"

"I did!" She says and then we laugh together.

"I have to have dinner with my mom tonight." She sighs. "I guess I go back and forth with who I'm spending the night with. Tonight's my moms."

"Well good luck." I say and she smiles. "Thanks." She says.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Won't lie. This chapter sucks. Sorry but it's more of a filler until I can figure out what I'm going to do with the next chapter. So I'll hopefully upload later tonight or maybe tomorrow! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I love you all of you guys! Hope you had a good valentines day!<p> 


	7. Not My Mom

Sorry I know I promised this would be out yesturday but I wanted this chapter to be just perfect. Now I hope you guys love it!

* * *

><p>I listen to my mother and Tally talk. I zone out for a second and don't see my mother looking at me worriedly.<p>

"Bailey? Are you ok?" She asks me softly.

"Yeah." I lie. No I'm not ok! You're not my mother!

"Are you lying to me?" She says softly.

"No." I say shaking my head.

"Is it because you had to come on the victor's tour?" She sighs.

"No, it's not that." I sigh.

"But there is something wrong, what is it?" She asks.

"Nothing!"

"Bailey Hawthore! Tell me right now." She says strictly.

"You're not my mom okay?!" I say.

"Yes I am. Now what is this about?" She says softly and then turns to Tally. "Sweetie, why don't you go to your room and let me and Bailey talk?" She asks and Tally nods, a look of confusion on her face.

"Now what is this about young lady?" she says once we hear Tally's door close.

"You're not my mom."

"Yes I am, now tell me the truth!"

"I am! You're not my mom! I'm not your daughter!" I exclaim desperately.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at us! We're nothing alike, we don't look alike and… and… you got with dad after I was born." Tears were close to my eyes as I say what I had been bothering me day.

She hesitates, can tell she's gathering her words carefully. "Okay Bailey listen. I'm not your birth mother but I _am _your mother and you are my daughter." She whispers. "But let's keep this between you and me, don't tell Tally." She covers my hands with hers. "Promise?"

"Promise." I say. "But who is my real mom?"

"I'm your real mom but you'll have to ask your father on who's your birth mother." She sighs. "I never knew who she was."

"Do you think he'd tell me?" I say looking up at her.

"No I don't. Considering he's feared the day you found out, no I don't." She sighs.

"Thanks for not lying to me."

She smiles. "You're still my daughter, just not my birth daughter."

"Is Tally your birth daughter?"

"Yeah she is." She smiles.

(Next scene)

"Hey dad, can we talk?" I say as I sit next to him on the bed.

"Sure about what?" He asks.

"Well, I always had doubts about mom being my birth mother and well who is my birth mother?" I ask swallowing hard.

He laughed, but I could tell there was an faint discomfort to it. "Your mother of course."

"No I mean she's not my birth mother who is?" I cried desperately.

"Your mother." He said harsher this time.

"No she's not! She even admitted she wasn't!" I said finally.

I watched as his face hardened. He was angry now. "I just want to know." I said softly.

"Why don't you go spend the night with your mother." He said at last. "And what she said is a lie."

"No it's not…"

"And how would you know?" He snorted.

"You had me before you two got together… and I've known for two years now." I said quietly and softly.

"Just go to bed and me and mother might be able to explain it better in the morning that she _is _your mother okay?" He sighed

"You can't change my mind but okay." I sighed.

A small smile played at his lips. "You're so stubborn." He sighed deeply. "A trait I wish I would never give you." He said, saying never louder then the rest of the words. I laughed.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly. "I love you Bay."

"Love you too dad." I say.

(next scene)

"So you actually told your mom she wasn't your mom?" Johney laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry but who says that to their _mother?"_ He said still laughing.

"Well apparently someone who's mom isn't their birth mother." I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "So Candy admitted that she wasn't your mom but Gale's still saying that she is? I wonder who's right?" He said stroking his chin before laughing.

I rolled my eyes while pushing him slightly in the side; then I started to laugh. "You're so weird!" I groaned.

"Yeah well I get to be!" He said

"Oh and why's that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Cause. I don't know." He laughed after he said that.

I laughed. "Only you would say that." He grinned to that.

* * *

><p>Okay I don't know when the chapter will be up or how long it'll be but I'll try to make it real long and soon but I don't know. And to all my Need You Now readers I'm going to go back to writing that I just got huge writer block with that story. I might put Need you Now on hiatus if I don't fidgure out what I'm going to do with that story in the next week. Sorry and thank you guy for reading my stories. Oh! I'm also happy to say that All Roads Lead Home is being read in more then one country! Thank you guys all so much! I love every single one of my readers! I would hug you all if I could! Last thing I'm going to say is their anything you guys want to be put in this story? I'll listen to all ideas just leave me a Reveiw saying what you want and I'll think about adding it to the story or any of my stories.<p> 


	8. Hurt

I walk into the livingroom where my mom and dad sit on the couch. "Where's Tally?" I say.

"She went over to Johney's, we need to talk to you." My dad says , gesturing with his hand to a chair.

I walk over and sit down in the chair. "Okay? What's this about?' I say confused.

"Well because you had been asking about your..." Mom pauses, looking at dad. "... Birth mother, we have to have a talk with you without Tally."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"I don't know where you got this idea but it's wrong! Candy, your mother is your mother! She gave birth to you and raised you!" Dad explodes.

"Gale, tell her the truth! she deserves to know and she's old enough to know." Mom says softly.

"Don't tell me what to do with my kid!" He sats harshly to mom.

"Calm down Gale." She says softly to him.

He sighs and turns to me. "You're right, she didn't give birth to you but she is your mother! And No matter what you're gonna treat her the same do you understand?" His voice took a harshness to it and was just under a yell.

"Gale." Mom says.

"I understand." I nod felling shaky. I hated when dad got mad.

"Well I don't know why you can't just leave some things alone like you should have." He huffs, standing up to pace around the room.

"Gale, she's a child stop yelling at her!"

"Candy i'm not yelling at her!"

"Yes you are..." I say qiuetly to myself, not thinking i'd be heard. I was wrong.

Dad whips around and faces me, his eyes burning with anger. "What did you just say young lady?"

"N..nothing." I gulp. Wrong answer.

I watched as the fire in his eyes got larger. "Don't lie to me Bailey!"

"Okay I said you were yelling I'm sorry." I say looking at the ground.

He sighs. "I'm sorry." The fire that moments before had burned so bright, dimmed so nothing. "Sometimes I think it would be better off you wern't with us." He breathed.

Hurt flashed through me. It must have shown in my eyes becuase dad's eyes got wide. "Bailey!" I just shook my head and say. "Just don't. I;m sorry for being alive!" I say and turn around and run out of the house.

I didn't knew where I was or how long I'd been running for when I huge barwire fence came into veiw. There was a little hole dug underneither of it. It was wide enough for me to craw through. I went.

( Gale's P.O.V)

"Gale!" Candy screams at me with a horrifid look.

"I didn't mean it like that! I swear!" I say. A hopeless, horrible feeling grips me. "I swear."

"I know you didn't mean it like _that _but Bailey doesn't know that. She thinks you meant you don't want her."

I rub my hand over my face. "She's my little girl I've always wanted her but I can't deal with... her stubborness. I just thought her mom would be able to handle it better." I breath. "Where does she get it from anyway?"

"You Gale, she's just like you." Candy says softly.

I nod slowly and take in a shaky breath. "We have to go look for her."

"We do." And with that we sent out in search of our little girl.

(...)

Wind blow hard, the rain came down in sheets. "Where is she?" I say scared.

"I don't know Gale." Candy says touching my hand.

"We've searched everywhere!" I says tears coming to my eyes.

"I know." She sighs.

"I'm going to find Katniss." I says and turn around in the other direction.

"And what good is she going to do Gale? Huh?" Candy says.

"Katniss gave birth to her, maybe they think alike. I don't know but I have to do something! Bailey out there by herself and look around at the weather!" I say and then turn around and walk towards Katniss's.

When I reached their house, Candy was next to me. I knocked on their door and took another shaky breathe. "Where was she?"

A boy answered the door. Trevor. "Is your mom home?" I ask.

He nods confused. "Mom, someone want you." He yells into the house.

"Who?" I heard her voice say.

"I don't know."

Katniss and Peeta come into view. Instantly, Peeta's eyes grow hard and cold while Katniss looks confused. "Trevor, go to your room." Trevor nods and walks away.

After a little bit Katniss says. "Gale, what are you doing here? And why do you look so... scared?"

"Bailey got upset and ran off and we can't find her anywhere and we hoped you could help us." Candy says for me.

Katniss nods and grabs a coat. "I'll be back Peeta."

"So you're just going to leave?" Peeta says.

"Yes. There's a little girl out there!" She says before closing the door.

"Have you cheeked the woods?" Katniss asks.

"No." I sigh.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Okay not long at all and slightly sucky but Iwas getting tired of writing and I just let out a hge part of the plot even though you of you knew Katniss was her mother. And I love you guys you know? Have it told you it lately because I do! And I'd like to thank Megan Perfect and To be a rebel for their reviews. I loved all of your reviews but I've been in a slight writing mood the last couple of days and their reviews just pushed me into writng this chapter. And just because I don't mention your guys comments doesn't mean I don't love them! I love every single one of your comments and I read them all. I do! Which brings me to this question do you guys want me to comment on your reveiws at the end of each chapter like I use to do (or did with Need You Now) or no? Really would love to know. Now I'm sad but Happy to annouce that this book will be coming to an end soon as in uder ten more chapter. I don't know how many chapter I'll add but I think it'll be under ten but deffinetly more then three. I cut this chapter in half so I'll have another chapter for you guys and please I got bored of writing sorry! As always Thank you guys for reading!<p> 


	9. I always wanted you (sorry for shortness

I brought my knees up to my chest as tears welled up in my eyes. Hugging my knees close to my chest, the wind whipped at me and the cold nipped at my fingers and any exposed skin. He never wanted me, he never loved me. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I curled up tighter against the tall tree in the forest. As the cold seemed farther through me, my eyes kept fluttering shut. Finally they simply closed after what seemed to be hours and I couldn't open them again. ~~~~

I slowly woke up. My stomach hurt as if punishing me for feeding it. Though the cold that had been in my before was replaced by a warmness. The hard, tough tree had turned into something soft. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw dad sitting there on the chair. A nervous look was written on his face. The feeling of pain and grief rolled over me. He never loved me.

Dad look over and his eyes got wide. "Bailey!" He jumped up from his seat and sat down next to me on the bed, which was the soft thing that replaced the tree. "Bailey oh god, are you okay? Do you need something?" He asked brushing back my hair from my face.

I shook my head and turn my gaze away from him.

I heard him sigh and then say. "I love you Bay. I didn't mean it like you took it. What I meant was that it's hard handling someone so stubborn. And you are Bailey. I love that about you but at the same time it sucks." He said softly, chuckling slightly at the same time. "What I had meant to say was I think you'd be better off with your real mom because she can deal better with stubbornness then I can." He said rubbing my hair.

"So you do want me?" I said softly.

"I've always wanted you Bay. You're my whole world baby girl." He said smiling softly.

I turned to face him, tears gathering in my eyes. "I love you too daddy."

He smiled and hugged me and hugged him tightly. ~ (secret point of view though it's give out point of view so I don't know why this is a secret but it is okay?)

"Okay why did you just run off in the middle of the night for?"

"Because I had to look for my little girl." I sigh but he looked mad.

"Our little girl, you're little girl was sleeping in her room but you had to look for some other ma's child? In the middle of the night!" He demanded.

"She's my little girl too! Weather you like it or not I gave birth to her!"

"So? Not you're child!"

"Just like how Lola isn't Mary's child?" I demanded.

"You are never going to forgive me for that are you?" He sighed angrily.

"You won't even give her the right to know her damn child Petta! No I will never forgive you for that!"

"Fine! Go run off to your little girl but don't come back if you do!"

"PETTA!" I screamed at him.

"Guys? Why are you fighting?" Trevor asked rubbing his eyes.

"Did we wake you up sweetie?" I asked concerned.

"Who cares if we did or didn't? Hhhmmm?" Petta said.

"Stop now Petta!" I snapped.

"Mom, why are you guys fighting?" Trevor asked.

I sighed. "Honey sit down."

Trevor nodded and sat down on a chair.

After a moment of silence I started. "You know how dad hates Gale?" He nodded. "Well Gale's your biological father."

He looked at my stunned. "Wait what?"

I nodded slowly. "And that makes Bailey your sister."

"My sister?"

I nodded. "Your twin sister to be exact."

"What?" He looked up at my with wide eyes. "Twin sister? Mom!"

"I know I know Trevor." I sighed grasping his hand with my own hand.

* * *

><p>I know it's short and I'm sorry. But I thought i'd put up a chapter before i leave for i don't know how long. Things have been busy, I have to work with two horses, hang out with family and friends, had to get my grades up in school, had to keep them up and today my great aunt had a stroke and they think she's going to die :'( so I will most likely not write for a while or attempt to like i had with this chapter. I have thought about this chapter several time and had started it but then i'd had to do something so here is the crappiest chapter EVER! and i will go now... please review? Reviews always make my day and well i'm very sad today :( can even be bad reviews I don't care. Well as alway I love you guys and wish I can hug all of you so virtual hugs to all! and I might be making my own book about a girl who git kidnapped and returns and can't speak so leave ideas thank you! and goodbye and review!<p> 


	10. Choices

CHALLENGE: LEAVE ME A REVEIW SAYING YOUR FAVIORTE SINGER, WHO/IF BAILEY SHOULD END U BEING WITH AND ANY IDEAS FOR THIS BOOK OR THE NEXT BOOK AND LASTLY ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME ANY AT ALL! This is my challenge to everyone who reads this

* * *

><p>So let me get this right... You honestly thought your dad never wanted you?" Johney laughed.<p>

I threw a pillow at him. "Yes I did. Now hush!" I giggled.

He laughed and put his hands up. "I'm sorry but everyone knows Gale loves you.. A lot." He laughed while I shrugged and looked down at my hands that lay in my lap. "Bailey, he does." He said lightly setting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled lightly up at him. "Did he say who your real mom is?"

I sighed. "No.. Still won't." Johney dropped his hand from my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find out one day Bailey."

"Thanks Johney." I say softly smiling. I sneezed softly covering my nose quickly. "Sorry." I say softly.

He looked towards me with concern. "No are you okay? Are you still sick for that night?" He asked. I put his hand up to my head like we was checking for a temperature.

Johney! I'm fine." I giggled.

He looked at me concerned but nodded. "If you say so Bay... But if you were still sick you'd tell me right?" He asked looking me right in the eyes.

Yes Johney I would... Stop worrying so much!" I giggled.

"If you say so." He signed. "Just be careful Bay... You were really sick and yeah you got over it really fast but... Just don't over do it okay?" He sighed softly. Looking at me, concern still filled in his eyes.

"You're worse then my mom!" I giggled and pushed him slightly.

"I promise not to do anything that night make me sick because I could die." I rolled me eyes at him.

His eyes quickly turned to annoyed and another feeling I couldn't tell. "Not funny Bailey! You could have died!" He said frustrated.

"But I didn't!" I said softly. I look over at the clock. "I have to go.. Dad wants me home at a certain time.. Ever since the whole thing happened he's been super protective." I said while getting up and rolling my eyes at the end.

He laughed. "Good." He got off the bed we had been sitting on. "Give me a hug missy!"

"No." I laughed but hugged him when he started pouting. "See ya later Johney." I said as I walked out of the room.

(break)

"Dad?" I said as I opened the door to our "house".

"In here Bailey." My mother said with a tint of nervousness in her voice. I walked towards the sounds which happened to be coming from the livingroom. Peeta, Lola and Trevor sat on the couch while Tally, mom and dad sat on the chairs. Scowls were on Peeta and Gale's faces. Trevor just looked up at me with a look in his eyes I didn't knew.

"What are they doing here?" I asked looking towards my parents.

"Offering you a choice." Peeta said before my parents could say anything.

"Peeta leave it alone." Gale growled towards Peeta.

"What? What choice?" I asked confused.

"Either you can knew who your birth mother really is and never interact with her or.." Peeta paused looking around the room before his eyes landing on mine. "Or go live with her and her family and never talk to your family again."

"Peeta leave it alone!" My dad yelled now harsher standing up.

"Gale calm down." My mother said quickly standing up to rub his back calmly. "Peeta please don't do this." She asked looking towards him with pleading eyes.

"Why does it have to be one or the other?" I asked softly.

"Because it doesn't work that way." Peeta said sharply.

"Don't talk to Bay that way." Gale said cursing at him. Anger flaring in his eyes.

"Listen honey, Pick you don't have to pick now but before tonight or never knew." Peeta said standing up. "come on kids." He said looking at them as they got up. I stood stunned as they left. Trevor brushed against me as he left and looked me in the eyes and shook his head.

Once they left Dad exploded. "How dare he!" He screamed angrily. "Bailey," He said looking me right in the eyes. "You do not have to choice okay?" He said softly. He walked softly towards me and hugged me softly. "I love you Bay you knew that?" He whispered against my hair. "If you really want to knew I'll tell you okay? Just not tonight." He said. After he said that he pulled back from the hug and looked at me.

* * *

><p>CHALLENGE: LEAVE ME A REVEIW SAYING YOUR FAVIORTE SINGER, WHOIF BAILEY SHOULD END U BEING WITH AND ANY IDEAS FOR THIS BOOK OR THE NEXT BOOK AND LASTLY ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME ANY AT ALL! I knew such a long wait for such a small chapter. Only 772 words.. sorry but I wanted to end the chapter here so I can write the choice in the next chapter. Anyway things were busy... my aunt did dye that day :( but I've also been working on my own book... not a fanfic a real story... I should have the first chapter by the next update on this. Saddly this story is coming to an end.. I'm only planning on two more chapters...but there WILL BE AN SEQUEL! I've been deciding for a while if I should or not and I am :D So please leave a reveiw! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! please leave a reveiw they make my whole dday!


	11. Love you always

CHALLENGE: LEAVE ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ON HOW I WROTE THIS BOOK OR ANY QUESTIONS ON THIS BOOK AT ALL!

Last challenge: My faviorte singer is Justin Moore :3

story/3486704/A-witchs-life/ - my new story please cheek it out and tell me what you think?

* * *

><p>I sat curled up on my bed with my knees pressed against my chest. The door opens and Candy walks in. "Bailey? Are you okay sweetie?"She asks softly peering in through the door.<p>

I shake my head quietly looking at my hands. I heard her sigh as she crossed the room towards me and sits down on the bed next to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and kissed my head softly. "You don't have to choose sweetie." She said softly to me.

"But I want to knew her mom." I sniffle softly.

"I knew baby," she rubs my shoulders softly, "But you're not leaving this family and you're not going to never knew who she is... Your father and I always planned on telling you we just didn't knew when... And we never thought you'd find out, or that we would have been put in position." She sighs at the end.

"Why though? Why does he decide to make these choices!" I sobbed softly turning around to her, my temper rising.

She looks at me for a long moment before sighing and standing up. "Let me get your father." She says softly, pressing a final kiss to my forehead before leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~ (Gale) "Hey Gale?" I hear a voice say as I rummage through the refrigerator. I close the door of the fridge and turn towards the owner od the voice. "Yes Candy?"

"I think me and you need to have a certain talk with Bailey." She sighed.

"I don't want to." I say bluntly crossing my arms against my chest.

She laughed slightly. "You never wanted to Gale. But she needs to knew who her birth mother is." She said softly.

I sigh and curse her mentally though I knew she's right. "Alright let's go before I change my mind." I sigh deeply, walking towards my daughter's room. I slowly open the door of her bedroom and she looks at me from the bed.

"Hi dad." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Have you even consider what Peeta said?" I ask slowly.

She sighs, frowning and adds slowly. "Yeah I have."

Anger boils inside me. "Well don't." I say calmer then I felt. "You want to knew your birth mother? I'll tell you but you're never leaving this family understood?" I say sternly.

"Okay dad.. I understand but who is she?" She asked looking up at me with her grey eyes.

I sigh and take in a breath of air. "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." ~~~~~~~ (Bailey)

"Okay dad... I understand but who is she?" I ask feeling slightly annoyed by them telling me that. But I look right in his eyes and I can see he feels scared and uneasy.

"Katniss... Katniss Everdeen." He said after he took in a breath of air.

"Wait.. Are you serious?" I gush looking at his shocked. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah Bailey." He said and sat down on the bed next to me. "Honey... Peeta and Katniss did get married but not before she was carrying you and Trevor." He starts but I cut him off.

"Trevor and I?" I asked looking at him.

He gave me a small smile. "Yes Trevor and you are twins. Anyway Katniss was carrying you two when she got married and they weren't Peeta's. I wanted to be in both of your lives but Peeta didn't want me near Katniss so he said I could take one of you two but I had to leave the other one with them." He sighed again before continuing. "Peeta wanted to raise the son so I was able to raise you." He smiled down at me. "I moved to district two, meet your mother... At first we were dating but then we realized we didn't work in a relationship too well but you and Tally were so close so we made an agreement. We would live together and tell you two you were sisters and that we were married but we would still go see other people. And it worked until now." He sighed.

"So you made this agreement because me and Tally were friends when we were little?" I asked looking up at him.

He smiled and chuckled softly. "Well that and we thought it'd be good for Tally to have a father and it'd be good for you to have a mother. But just because you aren't really related to them doesn't mean anything.. Tally's still your sister, and Candy is still your mother.. Just like Tally's still my daughter." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a side hug.

"I love you daddy." I mutter against him.

"I love you too Bailey. Never forget that." He said quietly and kisses my forehead.

"I won't."

"Well aren't you two just adorable." Mom laughed standing at the doorway.

We both give her wide grins and she laughed. "I love you mommy." I laughed and she smiled back.

"I love you too Bailey... Always will." She said as she walks over to us and hugs me.

"Group hug!" I giggle and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Yay! Slightly longer chapter and it was posted faster! Wow so this is ending in either the next chapter or i may add a few more...depends on how the next chapter goes. Anyway after this story is finished I will be adding a during the story type thing and awnsering any questions you may have to please leave them.<p>

story/3486704/A-witchs-life/ - my new story. Please read and review.. This will be my hardest attemp on writing a story so please tell me if you like it? Thank you so much as always I LOVE YOU GUYS! virtual hugs to all!

I had to anwser this review:

ButtercupRulesPeetaSucks: By the way.. love the name! anyway here's the awnser to most of you questions.

Who is Mary: well since i'm not sure I'll bring her into this one she's Lola's birth mother but she will be in the next book

Why is Peeta so hostile: I really don't knew.. I didn't plan on making him that way

Why is Gale married to Candy: he's not really

Why is Bailey given this heart-wrenching ultimatum: Just to keep the story going

I am assuming Tally is not Gale's. is that true: true

Does Johnny have a crush on Bailey: can't anwser

Why is there so much secrecy: I don't knew.. just the way the story's writen I guess

Who is Tally's father: next book

Does Bailey have hunting skills: Never really thought of it...

What are Bailey's skills? What are Johnny's skills: Next book

Why do you want to know favorite singers?: Just because.. I just thought it's be fun I guess

Are you going to answer all of these questions: yes. yes i am

it would be nice if you would explain the confusing situation: what's confusing?

Do we specifically need singers, or can we say bands? you can say bands

and thank you so much :D I tried really hard to show how close Gale and Bailey are!


	12. note 1

Hey guys.. sorry this isn't a chapter but saddle I don't have interenet and I won't for a while I think. I'm going to try to go to the library to finish this story soon but i don't knew if I'll be able to so i''m realy really sorry :( Well I coulkd this time because of homeworkl but hopefully i will be able to soon! I love you guys! I'll try to be on soon but no promises. See ya!1


	13. All Roads Lead Home

_**TREVOR'S**_

_**P.O.V**_

I stepped into the kitchen quietly. Dad and Lola were sitting at he table while Mom busied herself around the kitchen, cleaning and cooking. It's their happy act. Their's nothings wrong in the world act' act. The act they put on for Lola.

Lola. Was she even related to me? Of course she has to be related to me, she's my little sister. She is isn't she? It doesn't matter if she is or isn't blood related she'll always be my little sister

I walked over and pulled out the chair next to Lola. She smiled up at me and I smiled back to her. She giggled softly. Peeta looked over at me, there was a smile playing on his lips at Lola and mine 's little moment. Though, there was also a warning in his eyes. Stay quiet. Don't say anything about what happened at Gale and Candy's. Right, Mom's not suppose to knew. I bit my lip and sighed. Mom turned towards me and lifted her eyebrow at me. She always seemee to knew when something was botherning me. I just shake my head at her. She hesitates, loking at ne for a moment , before she returns to her cooking.

"When will dinner be done." Lola asked while squirming in her chair. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Soon." Mom said while smiling at her

_**BAILEY'S P.O.V**_

"Would you go with me?" I asked my father while I bit my lip.

He softly smiled at me. "Of course I will Bay. I'd do anything for you." He said chuckling softly at the end. "You knew that."

I smiled up at him. "Yeah I know Daddy."

He raised his eyebrow at that. "Daddy? You haven't called me that since you were really little." I giggled softly and shrugged at him.

(Break)

The house loomed in front of us, taunting us or, well it seemed that way to me. Gale must have noticed it's affect on me because he he looked down at me with concern in his eyes. "You okay Sweety?" I swollowed hard and nodded at him. "We don't have to do this." He told me resting a hand on my shoulder to comfert me.

"I want to get to met her as her daughter though dad." I said with a sigh and then smirked at what I said next. "Plus, I want to see you yell at Peeta."

Gale shook his head at me but I could see the smile playing on his lips. "Peeta deserves it for threatning my daughter and trying to rip apart my family." He said in an almsot growling voice. I gave him a 'Dad relax' look and he chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

We walked up to the house and Gale knocked on the door. I let out a shakey breathe. Gale looked over at me and squeezed my shoulder. Peeta opened the door. At first he looked shocked but then a smirk grew across his face. "Ah bailey, Gale," He strigged saying Gale's name and it came out as a growl, "I'm guessing you made your choice Bailey? Well come on in sweety but Gale has to stay out here."

I swolled hard before saying "Sorry Peeta but I'm staying with my family, Dad and Candy."

Peeta looked surprise then he narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"I still want to meet Katniss as my mother before I leave." I say pushing my voice so I wouldn't whisper. I was scared of what Peeta would or could do.

"Sorry Bailey but that's not how it works." He said harshly to me making me gulp hard and my eyes grew in size. I could see anger in Gale's face and body. He opened his mouth to say something but before her could get a word out a soft voice cut him off.

"That's not how what works?"

Katniss walked up from behind Peeta to stand next to him. She peered out of the doorway. Her face filled with surprise before a smile crossed her face. "Bailey, Gale what a nice surprise. Come on." She said waving her hand and stepping back but Peeta stood still. "Peeta, move so they can come in." She said looking confused.

"No they're not allowed in my house." Peeta grumbled.

"Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed at him.

"I let her choose to meet you or live with her family she has now and she choose them so she doesn't get to meet you as your daughter." Peeta grumbled.

Katniss's face filled with fury. "You don't get to make that choice Peeta." She spat at home before turning away from us and went deeper into the house and came back with Trevor. "Mom where are we going?" Trevor asked looking confused. When he saw us he looked even more confused.

"Well since Peeta decided that he was allowed to say weather Bailey got to meet us or not, I get to say that we are going to talk to them before they leave as one big family!" Katniss said anger twisted in every word she said. Trevor nodded as Katniss shoved past Peeta while holding onto Trevor's wrist and walked out to us.

"Trevor this is your twin sister Bailey, Bailey this is your twin brother Trevor." Katniss said and started walking not letting us any time to understand anything. Trevor looked at me and grave me a small smile.

"My twin?" I said slowly in shock. Gale gave me a knowing look and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes Bay, twin. Now come on we have to walk; one foot and then another." He said to me while gently pulling on my hand for me to move. I felt myself start to follow them though it seemed more robotic as I trued to wrap my mind around the fact that I had a twin brother.

"Wait." I said suddenly stopping. "If I have a twin then why are we just meeting?" I asked lookiung back and forth from Katniss and Gale before settling my eyes on my father.

"Because when you were born we decided to seperate you two because I wanted to raise on of my children and Katniss had to raise one of you. I got you Bay because Peeta wanted to raise a son." He said while running his hand through his hair which is his nervous habit.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay daddy." I whispered against his chest so quietly so only he could hear. I couldn't see it but I could imagine his smile as he wrapped me in a tight embrass also.

"Love you Bay." He said just as softly as I whispered to him. I smiled. I turned my head to look back at Katniss and Trevor. My mother and brother.

I looked back up at Gale. "Is Tally my sister too?"

Gale hesitated before shaking his head. "Not by blood but figurtively she is." I nodded my head at his words.

(break- One Week Later)

I looked up at the train as it screamed to a stop in front of us. Tally stood to my right and Trevor stood to my left. Trevor and I looked at eachother. For the last week that we've actually known eachother we grew really close. He smiled at me and we hugged. "See ya Bay." He whispered to me and I whispered back. "See ya." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I laughed inside to myself because that was something Gale would have done.

When we pulled apart Katniss rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. "See ya sweety." She said and pushed my hair out of my face. She leaned down and kissed me cheek before pulling back. I didn't say anything but I could see tears behind her eyes. "I'll miss you sweetheart but we'll be sure to visit. Trevor, Lola, and I." She said softly to me as I nodded.

Taking a deep breathe I turned back to the train. People we already bording it. I smiled and took Tally's hand as we stepped toward the train. As we walked I though to myself. '_Isn't it funny how things happen? One trip to district 12 lead me to the rest of my family, well the family I was born with not the family I choose. The trip lead me to my Mother and Brother. This trip lead me to the truth of my family. All roads really do lead home._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isn't it such a good ending? Sorry it took so long! No interent and then typing most of this on a phone can lead to slow updates... But anyway this is the end of this story but their will be a second stroy involving the aftermath and what not... oh and Bailey falls in love! So leave reviews please! I think I should be able to update the second story soon but not sure. Any way leave areview with what you want for the second story and who Bailey should end up with. I love you guys! <strong>_**And I knew it's kind of a small chapter since it's only 1,475 words but I justr feel like this is a perfect ending! Well love you all leave me a review and I'll work on getting the next at leats two or three chapters written in the second book before I post it and I'll post the link on this book when I have the second book out so bye until mayeb a week or a couple weeks!**

**Oh and I just had to awnser this review. I can't remember if I did already but it makes my day every thime I read it :)**

**ButtercupRulesPeetaSucks: one love your picture ;) I can fit some adventures in the next book. Two you are coreect shhh. Thanks for your ideas and I'll seriously take the hitting Peeta into consideration. Gale was mad yes. I'll put their skills in the next book. I think so.. I kind of forgot about buttercup in this sotry but since Bailey's a teenager I would think he would have died only my mind will tell later. I'll think about adding animals, I noticed that oncew you brought it up (laughs) I am a female. Jonhey alwasy wants attenion from Bailey because well guess ;), it's pkay to ramble, and I'm not sure if it'll be bigger.. I just add as many chapters as I think it need to complet the story. I still don't have to whole plot decided for the second book. No I don't plan on bringing the Hunger Games back. Katniss and Bailey met. Hunter when I brought him in was going to be Bailey's love interest and then I thought 'I'n sure who's cuter Hunter and Bailey or Johney and Bailey.' Imight make him important. Really? Why don't you like Tally? I see not every one will like Candy. But knew she loves Bailey and Tally dearly. I'm not sure where Candy's from. Haven't decided yet but most likely from the districts since her father was in the Hunger Games. I will try to add more describtion but I am really bad at that so bear with me on that. Thanks for your review! I love reading this. it makes me smile every thime I read your review.  
><strong>


	14. Next story!

Hi guys! So I have the second sotry out it's called Changes in Direction if this link doesn't work. s/10172248/1/Changes-in-Direction Hope you'll enjoy it! 


	15. authors note

Hello lovely people! I'm back on this story to tell you that I didn't like the way the sequal was going to I'm going to rewrite it but I would love to hear ideas and what you guys want! So please hit that loevely reveiw button and tell me what ya want to see. Anything will be look at. Well see ya guys! Love ya!


End file.
